


Babysitter

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Prompt: Diana, Minako; Newborn for Lyrhia
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Kudos: 6
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Babysitter

When her long-time friend and father figure, and his exhausted wife, asked Minako if she’d help out with their new daughter, so they could have a restful afternoon, Minako was all over it. Artemis was half-way into asking before she scooped him up unceremoniously in her arms, twirled him around excitedly, and finished with a tight hug that had the feline doing his best to break her aggressive hold while she blurted out how honored she was and how happy she was to do the favor.

Feeling him squirm in her arms and seeing his distressed face, she quickly set him down, cheeks flushed red, apologizing for getting too excited.

Who could blame her though? Baby kitten snuggles? Who wouldn’t be excited?

The day came, and Minako reported for babysitting duty, something she’d done several times for the crown family after Chibi Usa was born. 

This would definitely be a cake walk compared to that, she thought. After those experiences, she resigned to be a spinster with too many cats. Human babies were not quite her cup of tea. There were a lot of fluids. Lots of smells. And noises. Loud noises. 

Shrieks, really. So much shrieking. Goddess, that kid had a set of lungs on her.

But here was the perfect sort of baby. Minako looked down to the slumbering purple kitten nestled in her arms, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket. Not a peep the whole hour she’d been here. 

Minako couldn’t help but stroke the purple fur atop the kitten’s head. She smiled when it elicited a tiny pur. “Hello, Di-ana,” she cooed. “It’s Auntie Minako. I know you don’t know me yet, but your papa has been like a dad to me for so long. He’s kind of a stick in the mud at times. And your mama, well, she’s strict, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing. They’re both so happy you’re here, and you are so loved.” 

She gently stroked the kitten’s forehead a few more times with the back of her index finger. “Auntie Minako, though, well,” she whispered, “I’m the fun one. So, if you ever get in trouble, you can come find me, and I’ll help you out. You’re kinda like my little sister. And, I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

Diana let out a little mew and snuggled closer. Minako smiled, leaned back in her chair, and enjoyed the remainder of her kitten snuggles before the anxious parents returned.


End file.
